Instant messaging (IM) is an increasingly popular form of communication, at least in part because of the convenience of instantaneous transmission of messages. Much like a telephone conversation, IM is generally used as a method of real-time communication. However, unlike the PSTN used for the telephone conversation, there is no unified or standard network platform for handling IM messages. Rather, many companies have introduced proprietary IM systems using individualized platforms and protocols.
IM is a feature that can be performed at mobile communications devices, such as digital cellular phones. However adequate technology has not been developed for IM services between a mobile device and a plurality of IM systems having varied messaging protocols or platforms (“cross-platform IM”).
Despite advances in technology, there are limitations associated with many mobile communications devices (“mobile devices”). Energy and size constraints of mobile devices limit the amount of data storage and processing strength of a mobile device. Wireless communication associated with particular mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, often results in a lower bandwidth or packet flow rate than both wired communications and high-speed wireless communications. And display, input and connectivity constraints of mobile devices all make it difficult to install and use a plurality of functional elements for connecting with varied IM systems. Finally, mobile devices often do not maintain a persistent Internet connection. Thus, it is preferable that a system for cross-platform IM provide a simple and consistent interface at a mobile device that does not require a persistent Internet connection. Additionally, these restrictions should be overcome without sacrificing functions generally associated with IM.